


Character Design for Warlord AU

by SoftKing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bare Skin, Character set-up, FUCK, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Seduction, Tattoos, Warlord!Steve, fuck it we doing soulmates, steve's soulmark is over his heart like tony's, up next is a comic featuring some stony suduction, warlord au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: This is how my steve in the au is going to look, just a reference for future use/storiesInspired by @sabremc on tumblr!
Relationships: Mentioned Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 35





	Character Design for Warlord AU




End file.
